A Smile In your Heart
by WhiteQueen18
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran were once together, but Syaoran entered the modeling Industry and they broke up. After 3 years, what happens if they meet again? Please Review! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Sakura and Syaoran were once together, but Syaoran entered the modeling Industry and they broke up. After 3 years, what happens if they meet again?

Please Review! XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS. It belongs to Clamp. ,

**--**

**Chapter 1**

**--**

**TOKYO, JAPAN**

A 22-year-old woman was walking at the busy streets of Tokyo. She was very pretty. She has beautiful emerald eyes and long silky auburn hair that reached her waist. She has a sexy and healthy body, and smooth and fair skin. Her simple yet elegant white dress that reached her knees helped enhance the beautiful curves of her body.

She suddenly stopped in front of a 6-storey building.

There was a flick of anger in her emerald eyes when she looked at the large billboard on top of it. The billboard contains a large half body image of a young man around 23. He had mesmerizing amber eyes and chestnut hair that was artistically messy. He was wearing a white long sleeve polo that was rolled in his arms. The buttons of his polo were slightly opened which revealed his slightly tanned and muscular chest. He was also wearing a silver necklace with a matching silver cross pendant around his neck. The seductive glint in his eyes made him look sexier. And his lips that were formed in a wicked smile made him even looked hotter. At the right bottom of the billboard read "Sinclair Jeans"

-He looks pretty sexy alright- she thought with sarcasm.

She glared at it.

"Wow! Is that Syaoran Li! He's so handsome!" a voice cried.

Sakura looked at her side and saw three girls who were also staring at the large billboard. She instantly knew that they were high school students since they were wearing school uniforms.

"Yeah. He's really cute alright!" agreed the chubby one in the middle.

"I wish he'll be my boyfriend someday." The girl in the left said.

They all sighed dreamily.

Sakura wanted to puke after hearing that. Her attention went back to the billboard. She glared at it again. But, when she focused on his amber eyes, her eyes gently softened, clearly showing her vulnerability.

Her heart suddenly ached.

Hot tears started to sip in her emerald eyes.

But… She quickly shook her head.

–Get a hold of yourself- she thought.

"You jerk." She mumbled.

She glared at it one last time. Then, turned, flipped her beautiful hair and continued walking to her destination.

**--**

**HONG KONG**

Syaoran sneezed.

He rubbed his nose. Someone must have remembered him, he thought.

He was now inside the elevator in the condominium his family owned.

His father is a big-time businessman so they own a lot of it.

The doors of the elevator slowly opened and he walked out of it.

Only his soft footsteps can be heard as he walked on the polished floor of the large building. He walked passed a few doors until he reached his unit.

He pulled out his keys, opened the door and got inside.

After closing the door, he hurried into his room.

He took off his clothes, got inside the bathroom and took a quick shower.

Syaoran sighed with pleasure as the warm water touched his skin.

They just have finished shooting his new commercial.

He'll be endorsing perfume this time.

He had been endorsing different brands of clothes for the past few months and was getting a little bored, so he accepted a new contract.

After a few minutes he emerged from the bathroom, wearing a dark green bathrobe. He took a small towel in his drawer and dried his hair. He then lied back on his soft bed, his eyes focusing on the ceiling of his room.

His room is not as large as his other room in their primary home, but he feels really comfortable in it. The walls were painted in cream, and there wasn't much stuff there. The room is quite simple really.

Syaoran tried to reach for his pillow when something caught his attention.

He leaned forward on his bedside table to get a closer look.

It was a beautiful cherry blossom keychain that was made of silver.

The cold metal felt good in his skin when he touched it.

He stared at it for a few seconds. He traced the petals with his finger as if he was trying to remember every inch of it.

-Syaoran- said a very familiar voice in his mind.

His eyes softened as he recalled that beautiful voice, still staring at the keychain.

A beautiful angelic face with mesmerizing emerald eyes appeared in his mind.

"Sakura." He whispered.

He closed his hand on the small keychain as if he was clinging to it for his very life.

He then closed his eyes and whispered.

"I'm so sorry."

End of Chapter...

--

**Author's note**: I hoped you guys enjoyed reading this chapter and are looking forward on reading more of this fic. (",)

Sorry for the wrong grammar… XD

Please submit your reviews… XD

THANK YOU VERY MUCH! (",)

--


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Sakura and Syaoran were once together, but Syaoran entered the modeling Industry and they broke up. After 3 years what happens when they meet again?

Please review! XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, it belongs to Clamp. (",)

--

**Chapter 2 – Memories – Part 1**

--

Moonlight Café

Sakura was sitting on a small table for two at the side of the café. Her elbows placed on the table and her hands tucked beneath her chin. She was staring silently at the busy streets outside through the glass walls of the café.

"Here's your cappuccino ma'am."

Sakura blinked and turned her head to see the waitress beside her. She smiled at her as she placed the teacup in front of her.

"Arigatou."

"You're welcome miss." The waitress replied cheerfully, also returning a smile.

Sakura held the teacup and took a small sip. She looked around her surroundings and observed. The café wasn't large as the other cafes she had been to, but the place was really relaxing. She didn't know why, but she really feels comfortable and relaxed in the place. She was really glad that Tomoyo told her about it, she had a slight feeling that she's going to visit the place more often.

Tomoyo is her best friend. They had been friends since elementary and they both graduated together in high school back in Tomoeda. But on their first year in college, Sakura transferred in Hong Kong (That's the time when she met Syaoran) but they still contacted each other through e-mails and long-distance phone calls.

Finally, on the summer of their third year in college, Sakura came back to Japan because she was feeling homesick and she really misses her family and friends.

She remembered the very day when she arrived at the airport. Her father, Fujitaka, her older brother, Touya, some of her aunties and cousins (Her mother died when she was 4 because of leukemia) Tomoyo and all of her friends were there to welcome her. They were holding a large banner with a message "WELCOME BACK SAKURA! WE MISS YOU SO MUCH!"

She also remembered herself crying so much. Her eyes were all red and puffy, and her nose was a slight shade of pink because of crying. That was one of the greatest moments she will never forget in her whole life.

"When are you going back to Hong Kong?" a deep voice said behind her back.

Her emerald eyes widened. She turned her head to see a man with short raven hair. He was sitting on a small table behind her so she was facing his back. He was talking to someone on his cell phone.

She sighed. She slightly shook her head and turned her back. She held her teacup and stared at it.

"Hong Kong…" she whispered.

"Syaoran…"

Syaoran. Yes. Oh how she remembered the very day that they had met.

She enrolled at Hong Kong International University, and took up business management as her course. The University was known to be a great business school through out Asia, so she decided to enroll there.

-Flashback-

Sakura was standing alone at the entrance of the school building, her eyes focused on the dark sky. It was raining really hard, and she hadn't bought any umbrella or rain coat.

"Here." A deep voice said.

She turned her head to see a guy with chestnut hair and amber eyes. He was holding a folded umbrella in front of her. She looked at him quizzically.

"Take it." He said and pushed the umbrella in her hands.

"b-but-"

He ignored her protests and run out of the building, against the pouring rain.

"Hey! Wait a second!" Sakura yelled.

He turned his head, smiled and winked at her, while still running. He turned his back and continued running until he was out of sight.

Sakura was still standing at the entrance of the building. A smile placed on her lips.

"So stupid, we could have just shared." She mumbled to herself.

She laughed.

--

The following day, she had looked for him. She wandered all day in the whole campus (which was extremely large), searching for him in every building of the school. And at last, she had found him, sitting in a bench at the side of the large field. His head was resting on the bench, staring at the clear and blue sky. She presumed he was listening to music since she saw that he had his earphones on. She walked to him.

She stood in front of him and immediately he felt her presence since he stood straight and pulled his earphones off. When he looked at her, his amber eyes brightened and he smiled at her.

Sakura felt her cheeks warm up. She noticed that he's kinda cute yesterday, but she never thought he's so handsome when he's facing and staring at her.

"Hi." He said.

Sakura awakened from her dreamland. She suddenly felt embarrassed because she was staring at him like an idiot.

"Um… I just want to thank you for yesterday." She said. She pulled the folded umbrella from her bag and handed it to him. "Thank you so much."

"It's alright. You're welcome." He said politely as he took the umbrella from her. He moved a little on the side of the bench so she could sit beside him.

Sakura looked at him and sat beside him.

He held out his hand in front of her. "Syaoran Li." He said as he smiled at her.

Sakura accepted his hand and gave it a little shake. "Sakura Kinomoto."

"Sakura… Hmm… What a beautiful name."

----After that day, Syaoran asked for her phone number and started calling her. They started to go out and after a few months they became a couple.-----

Syaoran's Apartment

Sakura and Syaoran where cuddling on the couch, watching tv.

Syaoran hugged Sakura and kissed her temple.

"Sakura, I haven't told you this yet… Umm… Some agent from a modeling agency just asked me to be a model."

"Really? What modeling agency could that might be?"

"Flare Modeling Agency."

"Flare! What! That's really great Syaoran! It's an international modeling agency!

What did you tell them! Does your family know about this?"

"Umm… I said it was ok. My Mom and Dad also said it was ok, as long as I don't have to pose naked in a porno magazine or something."

"Oh! That's really great Syaoran! I'm so happy for you." Sakura said as she hugged him and kissed him on the lips.

Syaoran smiled at his adorable girlfriend and kissed her (again) on the temple.

"When will you start?"

"um… We will have a pictorial on Saturday." He said thoughtfully.

"Oh… Saturday..." She said disappointedly.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I can't come… I have classes on Saturday." Sakura said sadly.

"It's alright babe. You can come another time."

"Hmmm… But I really want to go; it's your first pictorial." She said.

"Yeah. But there are still other opportunities to come and besides you should study really hard, I don't want you to fail in any of your classes just because of me."

"Oh... Syaoran, that's so sweet. You're right. I guess I'll have to come some other time." She said as she hugged him on the waist.

Syaoran hugged her back and kissed her ear.

--

End of chapter

--

**Author's note:** Hey guys… I'm so sorry for the very late update… been very busy lately… hehe… XD

Sorry for the wrong grammar… XD

Please submit your reviews; I will be very happy and will gladly appreciate if you guys would like to suggest anything… hehe… (",)

--


End file.
